Суицидальный туризм
Суицидальный туризм, также эвтаназийный туризм ( , , ) — разновидность туризма, связанного с движением в поддержку эвтаназии, в рамках которого для потенциальных кандидатов организуются поездки в те страны, где допускается эвтаназия, в надежде на декриминализацию этой практики в других частях мира. Эвтаназия не запрещена законом в Нидерландах, Люксембурге, Бельгии, в и в Швейцарии, где условия для добровольного ухода из жизни считаются самыми либеральными. Статус в различных странах Мексика В зоомагазинах Мексики продаётся препарат пентобарбитал, который используется для эвтаназии домашних животных. При употреблении пентобарбитала человеком препарат даёт смерть в течение одного часа. Как сообщается , пожилые туристы из разных частей мира, которые стремятся прекратить свою собственную жизнь, вылетают в Мексику за препаратом. Однако есть мнение, что с эвтаназией здесь могут возникнуть трудности, поскольку качество пентобарбитала в Мексике не контролируетсяDavies, Julie-Anne, «Nitschke DIY kit upsets British», The Australian, April 20, 2009. «As revealed in The Australian last month, Exit members are obtaining Nembutal from an online mail order supplier in Mexico. Others travel to Mexico and smuggle the drug home in their luggage. The kits, which will retail for $50, include a syringe that allows users to extract half a millilitre of the solution. 'Clearly, sterility doesn’t matter given that death is the desired outcome,' Dr Nitschke said. 'People want reassurance they’ve not just bought a bottle of water.'» «News briefs from home and abroad» // The International Task Force on Euthanasia and Assisted Suicide, Year 2009, Volume 23, Number 3. «Australia’s Dr. Death, Dr. Philip Nitschke, has been on the road proffering his latest invention, a do-it-yourself kit to test the quality and potency of the barbiturate Nembutal. … So Nitschke tells the elderly and not-so-elderly that the drug is both available and cheap in Mexico. But not all Mexican vendors are reputable, so his euthanasia test kit is needed to make sure that people have the real thing and the potency is truly deadly. …» Australian, 4/20/09. Нидерланды Нидерланды легализовали эвтаназию в 2002 году. Критики этого решения опасались, что это вызовет волну «эвтаназийного туризма» («euthanasia tourism»), предотвратить которую должна оговорка о необходимости хорошо сложившихся отношений между врачом и пациентом . Швейцария Эвтаназия разрешена в швейцарском кантоне Цюрих с 1941 года, и около 200 человек ежегодно добровольно уходят здесь из жизни . Основное количество людей, приезжающих в Швейцарию для эвтаназии, из Германии и Великобритании . На октябрь 2008 года около 100 британских граждан воспользовались услугами швейцарской организации «Dignitas» в Цюрихе, чтобы самостоятельно окончить свою жизнь, а 690 были зарегистрированы как будущие клиенты . СМИ уже неоднократно называли Цюрих местом «суицидального туризма» . Протестующие против эвтаназии считают, что Цюриху не нужна подобная слава. В апреле 2010 года в Цюрихском озере было обнаружено 60 контейнеров с прахом предположительно иностранных граждан, что вызвало шок у местных жителей. Существование эвтаназии было поставлено под вопрос, потому что в Швейцарию для ухода из жизни стали также приезжать иностранцы, не страдающие неизлечимыми болезнями. В мае 2011 года по инициативе Федерального демократического союза (UDF) и Евангельской партии (PEV) был проведён референдум, на котором жители кантона Цюрих проголосовали за легализацию эвтаназии для неизлечимо больных, причём не только граждан Швейцарии, но и туристов, приезжающих в страну . Требование полного запрета «суицидального туризма» на национальном уровне было отклонено 234 956 жителями (84,5 %) Цюриха. Примечания Ссылки * * Категория:Эвтаназия Категория:Типы туризма Категория:Самоубийство de:Sterbetourismus